Matthew Wayne (Earth-3064)
Matthew "Matt" Conroy Wayne is a vigilante who derives from New York City. Blinded as a boy by chemicals which enhanced his senses, Bruce was born to billionaire parents Jack and Martha Wayne. When his parents were murdered at a gun point in front of his own eyes as a child, Bruce vowed to avenge his parents death with the aid of his butler Alfred Pennyworth by bringing New York's criminals to justice as a vigilante in an armored suit creating a vigilante persona that became known to all people and criminals as Batman, the Man Without Fear. Biography Early Life Matthew Conroy Wayne was born in December 23, to Jack and Martha Wayne. The first, being one of the world's most successful surgeons, and the latter, and acclaimed dancer and artist. He was baptized and raised Christian. Because he was a Wayne, Matt would inherit all of the fortunes and possessions of the Wayne Family, one of the most prominient family in Manhattan for centuries. At a very young age he became a friend of Rachel Downes, daughter of the Wayne Manor's maid. Bruce became a good friend with the family's butler, Alfred Pennyworth, who Matt constantly called "Alfie", which the latter hated, but always let pass. It was when he was eight years old that Matt's life would change forever a first time. The Ties That Blind When Matthew was on a trip with his parents on Central Park, he noticed an elderly man walking on the street, and a truck of ACE Chemicals riding masterless in his direction. Matt, in a attempt to save the man, jumped in the front of the trukc and managed to push him off the street in the last second, however, Matt himself was hit by the chemicals on the truck in his eyes, he was not seeing anything, he was blinded. Thomas took Matt to Metro-General Hospital immediatly, where Matt was attended by his Thomas himself and his father's long-time friend Leslie Thompkins, an then intern at the hospital. Treated there, and later sent to Wayne Manor, Bruce would be personally treated by his father as well as Nicholas Elliot, a famous medic. Jack, desperate as he was confident, used a experimental chemical coumpond developed by Wayne Enterprises, Miraclo, in a attempt to save the sight of his son, but the chemicals had double-effects, unforseen ones. The chemical, fused with the ACE Chemicals' material that rendered Matt near blind completed the work, but jumpstarted and bettered all of his other senses, as well as giving him a "Sixth Sense". Matt woke up in his bed where he found he could hear every sound in the near-by area, causing him pain, his mother tried desperately to comfort him. She let her son touch her face so he could recognize that it was her, which calmed him down. Adapting to a New Life Over the next few months, Matt learnt to read with Braille and began to control his heightened senses. His mother and father now worked more extensively, while Alfred one who oversaw Matt's knowledge of Braille and several other topics such as his school. Though Matthew possessed those new abilities, nor his parents nor Alfred knew something about it, as he kept he had them hidden. Over time, Matt perfected his knowledge over Braille, and did show it demonstrating to his parents and Alfred in his house how to speak "I love you all". As Matt passed a time with Jack on the Metro-General Hospital, he befriended Dr. Nicholas' son Thomas "Tommy" Elliot. They played together many times, though Tommy would reveal many of the abuse his father commited over he and his mother. What Matt didn't know, however, was that Tommy was trying to "clone" him, making himself a darker mirror version of Matt, and ultimately becoming somewhat obsessed with him. Later on, both of Tommy's parents were involved in a mysterious car accident, where Niccholas was killed, but thanks to the surgery skills of of Jack Wayne, his mother managed to survive. One day while playing with Rachel Downes, and still with not full control over his powers, Matt felt into an old hole that lied on the lush gardens of Wayne Manor. Rachel became scarred, and raced to Alfred and Jack for help. Inside the hole, Wayne was felt scarred by bats whom were inhabiting the cave. Less then one minute after this, Jack appearad alongside Martha and Alfred to save Bruce, and while his father begun to take him out the cave, he asked something who would change his perception on life forever. "Why do we fall?", he asked, to which the young Bruce replied "So we can learn to pick ourselves up." Death in the Family One day, when Matt was eight years old, his life would once again changed forever. His mother and father decided to take him to a showing of the film The Mark of Zorro at Brooklyn's Monarch Theater, which was situated in Park Row, also known as "Crime Alley" as it was a favorite spot for crimes to take place. Before the movie was over, the family left, as Matt, duo to his powers, felt unconfortable with the atmosphere of the theater. Matt claimed he was feeling better. As they continued down the alley, they were suddenly accosted by a mugger named Dennis Carradine, who demanded that they handed over their money and other valuables. Jack calmly handed over his wallet and asked that he leave, but Carradine turned to Martha and demanded that she hand over her jewels, calling her a "bitch". This provoked Jack, causing his to launch an uppercut at Carradine. Panicking, Dennis shot and killed Jack, and seconds later, after she screamed out his name, killed Martha too. Matt, because of his highlighted senses, did hear the bullet sound passing through his parent's flesh and bones, which shocked him and instantly made the young boy cry. Turning his gun on Matt, Carradine almost shot him, but lost the nerve at the last moment and ran off into the night as he heard the songs of police sirens. The shock at witnessing his parents being murdered was sending young Matt into shock. At that very moment, a Monarch Theater janitor walked out and happened to see the young child sobbing uncontrollably next to his dead parents. Noticing that Matt was going into shock, the janitor called an ambulance, and Matthew soon passed out. When he came too, he was in a hospital room, with Alfred Pennyworth and Leslie Thompkins, now a doctor, as well as a pair of cops, James Gordon and Commissioner Gillian Loeb in the room with him. Gordon asked him to give a brief description of his parents' killer, and he did so, and Alfred and Leslie comforted him. Several days later, a private funeral was held for Jack and Martha on the grounds of Wayne Manor. During the funeral, Matt was approached by Carmine Falcone, who, unbeknownst to Matt at the time, was a member of the Mafia (which at the time was sired by his father, Vincent) who told Matthew that his father once saved his life, and that if he ever needed a favor, he could always go to him. Not long after the funeral, Alfred was named as Matt's official guardian, and begun to raise him, with help from Leslie. At this time Matt and Tommy grew closer. Trained by the Best Even though Matt was being raised by Alfred, he continued to suffer with his enhanced senses. While at the Wayne Manor one day, Matt was visited by an old blind man simply known as "Stick" whom was contacted by Alfred. He claimed he was a old friend of Jack Wayne, though Alfred revealed he never heard about him. Stick knew that Matt's other senses had been heightened and, with the permission from Alfred, took him outside for ice-cream. While they sat together Stick asked Matt what he could understand about near-by people just from listening to them. Stick promised to train Wayne to control and master his "gift". Matt kept the wrapper from his ice-cream, planning on giving it to Stick as a present. Stick secretly began a harsh training regime with Matt aside from Alfred's eyes, often pushing an either violent and / or emotional response from him to teach him to control his anger. Over the next few months, Matt became a powerful fighter with complete control of his blindness. During one of their training sessions, Matt gave Stick the wrapper from his ice-cream, having made it into a bracelet. Stick crushed it in his hand and told him he could no longer train him. Stick left and Matt would not see him again for many years. Sometime after it, in his adolescence, Matt was tutored also by British professor Henry "Hank" Ducard, Alfred's old friend at the Strategic Scientific Reserve and the MI6 whom, like Stick, sought an emotional response about the Waynes' deaths from Matt, though pushed for mentality. Wayne would master his mind in all kinds of subjects, such as Math, Chemistry, History and Philosophy, as well as elevating his variations of languages; from Stick he learned Japanese, Cantonese and Mandarin, from Ducard he learned Russian, Spanish, Portuguese, French and Italian. Ducard would have to depart to London, leaving Matt with Alfred again. Alfred then decided to teach Matt the Wayne family story as well as it's influence in New York over the ages to Matt. Matt grew to love the story of his past, and Alfred took great pride on it; it was from many pictures and scriptures Matt discovered about the stories of Solomon Wayne and the Wayne's rivalry with the Cobblepots. Matt and Tommy grew distant this time, as Thomas stopped responding Matt's letters. When Matt decided to leave New York, he wasn't only searching to spent his vacations on the brightest places in the world. Matthew, from that day onwards, would look for a way to stop what he deemed as a menace to his city of New York: crime. To this, he traveled abroad for many years, learning martial arts as well as using the tactics and perfecting of his super senses that Stick did teach him years prior. After nearly seven years, he was eventually detained in Bhutan for theft (ironically of Wayne Enterprises cargo), where he met Elektra al Ghūl. She invited Matt to join an elite vigilante group, the League of Shadows, led by her father, Rā's al Ghūl, in trade of his leberty. Matt agreed, but not because he wanted to escape, but because he started to think his cruzade was leading him nowhere. Matt was freed and traveled to a mountaintop to begin his combat training with the League, who - unbeknownst to Bruce - intended to use him to destroy Manhattan. There, Elektra became romantically involved with Matt, but he never admitted his feelings for her. Matt discovered by Elektra that her father managed to foil death for years, using an ancient pool of seemingly mystical aspects which the League of Shadows named the Lazarus Pit. Matt never believed this, since he was an atheist after his parent's deaths, though he did keep an eye on that. Matt eventually passed all the League's training, overcoming his childhood phobia of bats in the process, but when ordered to execute a criminal and learning of their plan to destroy New York, he refused. Ra's said he had to kill the man in order to complete his entrance in the League and fulfill his destiny. Matt did not change his mind, which prompted the ninjas attempt to kill him. He fought against each of them, and eventually Ra's himself. Though he did not best his former master, Matt managed to overthrow him by throwing a burning torch into Ra's face, effectively making his escape as the League hideout crumbled into flaming pieces. Rā's al Ghūl seemingly died and Matt rescued an unconscious Elektra from the wreckage and left her mentor at a nearby village, instructing a elderly man to take care of her when she eventually awakened. Returning to New York Hunting Down the King Hunted by Assassins Personality Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Sensory System': Batman possesses four senses, besides sight, enhanced to a superhuman level. He constantly feel numerous things, including balance, direction, minuscule changes in air density, vibrations, and blankets of temperature variations, that are usually imperceptibles to human beings. That, combined with his acute hearing and olfactory senses, allows Wayne to evaluate his surroundings in what he describes as an "Impressionistic painting" of the world around him, which, according to him, looks like "the world on fire." **'Superhuman Touch': Batman's sense of touch is so acute that his finger can feel the faint impressions of ink on a printed page allowing him to read by touch, though laminated pages prevent him from touching and thus reading the ink impressions at a much faster pace than a normal person would be able to read. The rest of his skin is equally sensitive, enabling him by concentration to feel minute temperature and pressure changes in the atmosphere around him. Even with his senses of smell and hearing blocked, he can feel the presence of a person standing five feet away from him simply by his or her body heat and disturbance of air. A side effect of his sense of touch is Wayne's ability to manipulate his muscles and internal organs. The sense of touch is not just external, but internal too (central nervous system), thereby giving him the ability to have total body control, increasing his strength and reflexes to peak human levels, increasing his agility to enhanced human levels and also giving him the ability to numb himself to pain. **'Superhuman Smell': Batman's sense of smell is so acute that he can distinguish between identical twins at twenty feet by minute differences in smell. He can detect odors of an atmospheric concentration of thirty parts per million. Further, his ability to remember smells enables him to identify any person he has spent at least five minutes with by smell alone, no matter how he or she might try to camouflage his or her natural odor. His powers of concentration are such that he can focus upon a single person's smell and follow it through a crowd of people at a distance of fifty feet. His powers, however, were not able to identify Clayface disguised as the Joker, as the clay man is even able to mimic the scent of those he copies. **'Superhuman Hearing': Matt's sense of hearing enables him to detect an acoustic pressure change of one decibel at a pressure level of seven decibels (whereas the lowest threshold for average human hearing is twenty decibels.) He can hear a person's heartbeat at a distance of over twenty feet, or people whispering on the other side of a standard soundproofed wall. Through practice, Wayne is able to control his hearing acuity, mentally blocking out specific sounds like his own breathing and heartbeat, all ambient sounds to a normal human level of perception, or all sounds but a particular sound he is concentrating upon. **'Lie Detection': By listening, feeling and/or smelling, Batman can tell whether a person is lying by sweat, changes in body temperature and heartbeats (though he can be fooled by a pacemaker and those able to keep calm under pressure.) **'Superhuman Balance': It is a common misconception that balance isn't a sense, but Batman's balance centers give him equilibrium at least on par with Bane and Owlman. **'"Detective Sense"': A form of Human Echolocation via low wave projection, according to one theory, a energy within certain portions of the electromagnetic spectrum. The signal emanates from sending regions of his brain, after which it travels outward, bounces off objects around him, and returns to receiving regions of his brain. In any event, with this ability, Batman synthesizes a very close analogue of three-dimensional 360% human sight, which constantly aids him in his crime fighting, being to take out criminals in a room or investigate a crime scene. **'Person Identification': All of Batman's senses help identify people by the specific patterns of their heartbeat, smell, touch, sound, and even Radar appearance as it allows to "see" through objects, specifically clothes, though albeit obscure. Abilities *'Indomitable Will': Batman's unstoppable determination and strength of will make him an extremely formidable opponent. This makes him able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, and also allows him to mind control, such as against Mysterio and Mad Hatter. *'Intimidation': It is widely known that Batman has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best are intimidated by him. Even people who don't fear the likes of the Joker, Green Goblin and Bane fear Batman. *'Interrogation': Batman is adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods as well as torture. Several methods include hanging a person over the edge of a building by one leg or chaining a person upside down and beating them. He usually just plain uses his frightening appearance to get answers. "Fear is an excellent motivator" he once said. *'Peak Human Conditioning': Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, Batman represents the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceeded that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever completed. Strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and coordination are at peak human perfection, and his superhuman senses induced by Miraclo only enhance it. Batman began his physical and mental conditioning when he was 8 by Stick and then intense physical training and weight lifting at age 12. He has mastered full body control by the time he was 18. Matt Wayne, since the age of 15, has created a strict diet to enable his body to develop and operate at its most proficient, along with biofeedback treatments (using portable/non portable machines to stimulate muscles to contraction). Batman has performed amazing physical feats due to his superior physique. He engaged in an intensive regular regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. *'Peak Human Strength': Batman regularly bench-presses at least 1000 lbs. during his exercise routine. *'Peak Human Reflexes': Matt's reflexes were honed to such a degree that he has caught one of Bullseye's arrows in mid flight when he tried to shoot him. He has also been able to dodge point blank gunfire. *'Peak Human Speed': He could run at speeds comparable to the finest competing athletes. *'Peak Human Endurance': His endurance was comparable to that of the finest Olympic Decathlon participant.needed His lung capacity was so great that he could hold his breath underwater for 3 minutes and 15 seconds. He can survive in the airless vacuum of space for exactly 27 seconds. *'Peak Human Agility': His agility was greater than that of a Chinese acrobat and an Olympic gold medalist gymnast. His main phase of movement was Parkour which he learned in France and used that to scale the cities rooftops in an acrobatic manner. *'Acrobatics': He is proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics. *'Martial Arts': Matt is well trained in multiple martial arts, he is known as the man who has mastered 127 forms of martial arts. His primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Dragon Style Kung Fu, Boxing, Jujitsu, Ninjitsu and Capoeira. *'Weaponry': Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on all melee weapons. Wayne has displayed exceptional sword fighting capability and proficiency with knives, sticks and various other weapons. He practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, but he prefers unarmed combat. *'Stealth': His Ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth and capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. *'Marksmanship': Wayne is an expert marksman skilled. He is skilled with throwing projectile weapons, archery and firearms. He has been practicing such skills since the early days of his training and is almost on par with the Green Arrow in terms of accuracy. *'Genius Level Intellect': Batman is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. *'Polymath': He has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography and History. Gained degrees in Criminal Science, Forensic Sciences, Computer Sciences, Chemistry and Engineering by the time he was 21. He has mastered Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, and illusion/sleight of hand by the time he was 23. He gained even more degrees in Biology, Physics, Advanced Chemistry, and Technology by the time he was 25. He had learned Forensic Sciences, Medical Sciences, Expanded Computer and Engineering Sciences, and Expanded Device Pool use of personal powered armor and system, database creation on underworld crime bosses, rogue's gallery foes and other supervillains; improved material sciences for body armor and micro-machinery by the time he was 26. Has also learned Advanced New Development in Forensic and Medical Sciences. *'Eidetic Memory': Batman has total recall and can remember anything in great detail. *'Investigation': He is widely considered as the World's Greatest Detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Batman's most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at the correct conclusions with a fraction of the data. *'Multilingualism': He is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, Greek, Portuguese, Arabic, Sanskrit, Hindi and Thai. *'Tactical Analysis': He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes. He is an excellent leader and is known as one of the greatest strategists and tacticians in the world. *'Leadership': He is known for having great leadership. *'Escapology': He has been described as second only to Harry Houdini as an escape artist. He has been seen escaping from a Posey straitjacket in less than 52 seconds, and remarked afterwards that the time was way too slow for him. *'Driving': Matt is proficient at driving many vehicles like cars, motor bikes, trucks and he is also skillful at driving jets, helicopters and auto boats and small ships. *'Tracking': Trained in hunting techniques by the League of Shadows. He uses his superhuman senses to allow him to do so. *'Disguise': Has mastered the art of disguise by the time he was 23. Has further learned expanded disguise techniques by the time he was 26. Batman has many aliases he uses to infiltrate the underworld or just to go undercover in public situations. His current aliases are: Matches Malone, Thomas Quigley, Detective Hawke, Sir Hemingford Grey, Frank Dixon, Gordon Selkirk, and Mr. Fledermaus. *'Mechanical Aptitude': Proficient at combat driving. Has learned improved vehicle designs. Was trained and proficient in basic vehicles operations. *'Business Management': Matt Wayne has extensive skills and experience in business management, has thorough understanding of financial marketing and management and is often known as a example of successful industrialist and businessman. Trivia